


Porter

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [71]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie are on assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porter

“I’m not going in there.” Hobbie crossed his arms, frowning and generally looking like a petulant child. The accommodations were not exactly what he had in mind when he agreed to go on a very short mission with Wes. They deserved a decent place to sleep for all of the trouble they had with Intelligence agents recently, and agreeing to this favor for the NRI once again.

Wes understood the feeling, and secretly agreed, but they didn’t have much choice. “We have to stay here. The porter already took our bags and they might not give them back.” Wes looked around the entry of the establishment, “They might not give them back anyway, but if we go to our room maybe they will be there.”

Hobbie gave him a look filled with skepticism. “You just want to go to our room so we can start drinking what you put in your bag at our last stop.”

“Maybe. It will make it easier to sleep here without worrying about someone trying to stab us at the bar, or that there are bugs in the carpets.”

“Carpets? I’d be more worried about bugs in the bedding.” Hobbie sighed, “But if they took our bags, you know what Wedge would say.”

“Don’t remind me, I’m going to ignore his voice in my head the next time he ‘volunteers’ us for one of these missions.” Wes took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and went inside their dilapidated hotel, Hobbie following only a step behind.


End file.
